Outing
by Tapix
Summary: Prideshipping - Seto and Yami Yugi - and Thiefshipping - Malik and Yami Bakura. Seto finally gets the courage to admit to others  and himself  that he is bisexual. He goes for an outing with Yami... and gets more than he bargained for. M for lemon.
1. Courage fails yet wins in the end

Kaiba steeled himself as he stood at the door. "You can do this," he told himself. "There's nothing that you cannot accomplish." He sighed and raised his fist to knock at the wood when the door opened.

"I'll be right back – ah!" Yugi cried out as he ran into what felt like a solid wall. He almost fell over, but righted himself just in time. He then looked up, squinting as the sun hit his eyes. "Kaiba?" he asked incredulously, not quite believing what he was seeing. Seto Kaiba, willingly coming to the door of Yugi's grandpa's shop? Impossible.

And yet, there he was, standing there like he wasn't quite sure how to react. After a few moments of awkward silence, the brown-haired teen asked, "Can I have a word with the Pharaoh for a moment?"

More silence ensued. Finally, Yugi stepped out of the way and jerked his thumb towards the inside. "He's at the counter," the teenager said. "Go right in, the store hasn't closed yet." With that, Yugi traipsed off, leaving Seto to wonder how exactly Yugi's yami was managing the counter, him being a ghost and all.

To the billionaire's great surprise, the Pharaoh did in fact have his own body and was milling about the store, humming a very unfamiliar and equally haunting tune. He did not look up as Seto approached the counter, nor when Kaiba cleared his throat rather impatiently. Finally, without glancing around, he said in a calm voice, "What do you want, Kaiba? Do you wish to challenge me to a duel?" He did not say the words, but Seto felt them anyway: _As always. _

He did not rise to the bait. "Actually, I came for a more pressing matter…" He trailed off. Now that he had arrived at the time, Kaiba could not quite choke out the words.

"Yes?" Yami inquired innocently, though his deep crimson eyes sparkled with malice. He thought he knew why the eldest Kaiba sibling was here.

"Well, I… um, that is… would you…" Seto stuttered, completely forgetting his calmly rehearsed monologue that he had composed this morning. "What I was wondering was…"

Suddenly, Yami was in front of him, a finger placed on Kiaba's lips. "Yes," he laughed, answering Seto's unasked question. "I would love to go to the movies with you. Five o'clock sharp." Kaiba's blue eyes widened. He could not comprehend what the yami was saying. He would really go out with him, just like that…?

The Pharaoh smirked and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "I expect that you will be paying for the outing, hmm?" Seto just stood there, his brain completely blank except for one thought: _He was going out with Yami. He was going out with Yami. He was…_ If Kaiba wasn't so stoic, he would have done a happy dance.

Me: Soooo… what do you think so far?

Jonouchi: I think it's a load of horse shit.

Me: Shut up, _Katsuya._ What kind of name is that anyway? It sounds an awful lot like a feminine name to me.

Jonouchi: HEY!

Me: Heh heh… read and review, MIND SLAVES! *whips out Millennium Rod* YOUR NAMES ARE NOW STEVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


	2. An untimely encounter with evil and more

**Disclaimer: I, like, SO TOTALLY do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. So, like, don't, like, sue me or anything.**

**Seto: STOP SAYING LIKE! It's, like, annoying! Oop! *claps hand over mouth***

* * *

The movie was boring.

Or it was to Kaiba; he couldn't tell if Yami was actually watching it or spacing out. But Seto found that he could not stay focused on the screen; instead, his eyes would wander to the spiky-haired teenager next to him, inexplicably drawn to his leather-clad body, his obscene yellow bangs, and then his beautiful eyes, two perfect crimson orbs framed by dark lashes. Every so often, Yami would catch him in the act of staring at him, and Seto would look away quickly, a blush forming on his face.

Earlier, Kaiba had asked his companion that fateful question: "How come you have a physical body of your own?" Yami explained that since his decision to stay in the mortal world, he had maintained his grasp on the body he had created in the last few hours before his choice. "It's better not to share with Yugi anymore. It's quite a nuisance otherwise." Yami glanced around and then added quickly, "This, for example, would have been harder to do if I had to steal Yugi's body to go out."

Seto was snapped out of his reverie when Yami stood, pulling his boyfriend with him. "Time to go," he said in a calm voice. Kaiba realized that the movie was over. "Oh. Okay." He started to walk down the aisle and felt Yami walking behind him.

As they stepped out of the theater, Seto realized that he was still holding onto the Pharaoh's hand firmly. He blushed the color of Yami's eyes and dropped his grip. "S-sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no. That's not how we act," Yami tutted. "Don't be embarrassed. It's just the way you are."

"Whatever," Seto answered. They set off down the street at a brisk pace, Seto reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. Turning, he said, "I guess I'll see you –" He was cut off when he found a finger to his lips for the second time that day.

"Nuh-uh. You're staying with me." The Pharaoh's eyes stared seductively into Seto's blue ones. "And we're going _out."_ (**A/N: I'm sorry. Yami's so off-character in this. x.x I just had to do that.)**

* * *

LATER.

They were walking down the street, hand discreetly tucked in hand, when it happened.

Seto saw them first: Malik and Bakura. The blonde was busy staring at the albino, who had an arm around the other's shoulder and was talking. Malik was dressed in a black tank top and obscene cut-offs (no doubt for Bakura's viewing pleasure) while Bakura was in his usual combo of t-shirt and jeans. As Kaiba watched, Bakura whispered into Malik's ear, his mouth just inches from the side of the Egyptian's face. Whatever the white-haired ten had said must have been funny, for Malik threw his head back and laughed into the air, his chortles just barely heard by Seto's ears.

Seto figured it wouldn't be all that great to run into Yami's rivals out on a date. He turned to look at the boy, who was still walking through the crowd, not noticing the other gay couple ahead. "Yami!" Seto hissed. The former Pharaoh did not seem to hear. "Yami!" Seto said, grabbing his new boyfriend's hand and speaking louder this time. Yami finally heard and stopped, whipping his head to the side to get a good look at his date.

"What?" he asked, smirking. "Tired of walking?" Seto merely looked ahead with a face that could be described as 'horrified'. Yami turned around and saw the reason why.

The people Seto had been trying to avoid were standing right in front of them, both staring in amazement and shock. They were frozen for a moment, the four of them, unable to move, Seto's hand still touching Yami's and Bakura's arm still around Malik's shoulder. In a flurry of movement the stillness was broken as both boys quickly withdrew their arms to their bodies, Bakura's to his side and Seto's to his face. The silence ensued.

After a long while, Seto finally spoke into his palm. "Well…"

Malik finished the sentence: "This is awkward."

Bakura started laughing then, a dark chuckle that grew into a maniacal cackle. He was still laughing two minutes later, when Yami snapped, "Oh, stop, it wasn't that funny!"

Still chuckling, the white-haired yami glanced at the spiky-haired teen. "Oh, I beg to differ," he said smoothly, "it was quite hilarious." He started giggling insanely again. Malik just smiled and rolled his eyes with an expression that clearly said, _He's crazy, but I love him._

Yami sighed. "Well, if you'll excuse us…" He tried to make his way around the other couple with Seto in tow, but found his path blocked by a certain British creampuff. "Why don't you stay here?" Bakura suggested, not unkindly (but not kindly either). "Yes," Malik interjected. "We could double-date!" The Egyptian was so bubbly with excitement; it was hard not to crack a smile.

Seto managed to keep his face composed, but he said, "No, really, I think we should…" he trailed off as he glimpsed Yami's thoughtful expression. A strange uneasiness clenched his stomach. He pulled the Pharaoh to the side. "You aren't seriously thinking of joining them, are you?" he whispered heatedly into Yami's ear. "With Bakura? We'll probably be dead by—"

He was cut off by an eavesdropping Egyptian teenager. "Oh, come off it, Seto!" he exclaimed as he heard what Kaiba was saying. "We're not that bad, are we?" He stuck out his tanned lower lip and pouted like a five-year-old. Bakura, creeping up to stand behind Malik, said snidely, "Yes, are we just too gay for you, _Seto_?" He chuckled evilly, a malicious plan sprouting in his mind. "Or perhaps… not gay enough?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

As the thief had foreseen, Seto exploded on him. "How dare you call me a—a—" He could not come up with the word he was looking for, and so stuttered on. "You are such a little fuck face, you-!" The elder Kaiba sibling was snarling right in the spirit's face, unable to stem his inexplicable rage. Bakura merely grinned widely, laughing right in the brunette's enraged face.

The yelling had, of course, attracted a crowd. Many recognized both Seto and Yami from television and other related media, and quickly deduced what was happening. Unfortunately, they guessed correctly. They had no idea who the other couple was, but figured that there was some sort of rivalry between the two sets. A girl nearby squealed, "Cat fight!" Another, one in closer proximity to the squabble, corrected her: "No, it's a little sissy girl fight!" The giddy teenager was giggling so much that she did not see Kaiba turn toward her until he stood imposingly over her. She stared up at him fearfully, looking quite like a deer in headlights.

"I am NOT," Seto snarled menacingly, "a GIRL." He stared down into the girl's eyes, blue burning brown, for a long moment, when a sickening feeling tugged at his gut. Everything seemed to slow down, and surrounding sounds and faces became mottled and blurry. He felt some sort of dark power rise within him, like a creature begging to be released, when his eye contact was abruptly broken by a hand tugging his shoulder.

"Seto," Yami said, but his voice was distant, like someone had stuffed earplugs into the brunette's ears. The Pharaoh spoke a few more times, but each time, his mouth moved slowly and the voice did not quite reach Kaiba's ears. "Seto!" Yami finally slapped the boy in the face. "Are you in there?"

Seto jumped back, startled. What had just happened? He tried to remember, but the last few minutes had already become blurred. He saw a girl lying in front of him, out cold, on the ground. She didn't seem to be hurt. "What…?" Kaiba asked dully, his voice not sounding quite right to his ears.

"Come on, Seto! We're going out to eat!" Yami hissed. He waited for a reaction to his words, but none came. Sighing in a very exasperated manner, the Egyptian spirit rolled his eyes and grabbed Seto's hand in his own. Pulling the teen along behind him, he joined Bakura and Malik, who were on their way inside a fairly expensive restaurant. "Got him," Yami told them softly, gesturing to the dazed-looking boy behind him. "He seems to have reacted badly to that little incident outside…"

**

* * *

Me: Yay! I finished it! **

**Seto: What was THAT?**

**Me: Foreshadowing. It happens.**

**Yami: STOP MAKING YU-GI-OH THE ABRIDGED SERIES REFERENCES!**

**Me: Why? They're FUN.**

**Seto: Whatever. Read and review. I guess.**

**Yami: OR YOU SHALL BE PARTIALLY MIND-CRUSHED!**

**Me: YOU stop making references to other fanfics!**

**Yami: Why? They're FUN.**

**Me: *sigh***


	3. Drinking buddies

The foursome stayed in the restaurant long into the night, exchanging stories like old friends. Even Kaiba finally stopped brooding after a good drought of fine whisky. **(A/N: Yep. They're over drinking age in this fic. Heheheh.)** A particularly good story came up after Bakura had downed at least three mugs of beer and managed to not even look buzzed.

"So, I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be giving Malik any… diseases, so to say," he started. "STDs and the like." Malik slapped him in the arm and blushed drunkenly, giggling. "Well, you wouldn't want to get any, now, would you?" Bakura asked of him, staring deep into the amethyst eyes.

"N-no," hiccupped Malik, "I suppose not."

"Well, then." The thief took a breath and went on. "I tried going to one of those… 'walk-in clinics'. You know, the 'Don't ask, don't tell' places? Yeah. I told the doctor exactly that when I got there." Bakura sighed and shook his head. "The wanker still bugged me about my medical history, though, and I could tell him only that I didn't have one. He finally took the tests, and said I came up negative." He grinned. "I was glad to hear that I didn't retain any diseases from Egyptian days. He did say that I have some sort of deformity in my blood, one he's never seen before. Expect it comes from having been a spirit." **(A/N: Yami wasn't the only one granted his own body…)**

"So anyways, I start to leave and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and the doctor said, 'Young man, if you're planning to have sex, at least get some sort of birth control.' Now by this point, I had had quite enough of the meddling mortal, so I decided to… scare him a little." Malik gasped anxiously. "No, no, nothing like that… I just wanted to make him feel small and insignificant, like he was." The thief was trying very hard not to ruin it by laughing; it was hard. "So I looked him right in the eye with the most intimidating stare I could muster and said in a dark voice, 'Oh, trust me, _he_ won't need it.'"

They burst out laughing. Even Seto gave a loud, drunken guffaw as he heard these words. Bakura was doubled over, hissing to get air into his lungs. Malik shrieked with a laugh that just got you laughing as soon as you stopped. Yami trembled with suppressed chuckles. Finally, Malik stopped laughing just enough to say, "Damn, you got him good!"

The white-haired man nodded, still laughing. "He looked thoroughly repulsed afterwards." They collapsed into another fit of giggles that subsided some two minutes later.

Seto sat in silence for a while afterwards, just observing the discordant little group. _Who'd have thought that Malik, Bakura, my greatest gaming rival, and I could ever be found sitting around the same table, drinking and laughing? _He shook his head in wonder. Even Bakura didn't seem all that bad anymore. Becoming his own man had changed the thief for the better, Seto could see that plain as anyone; as he observed, arm casually slung along the back of the seat behind Yami, Bakura buried his face in his boyfriend's neck playfully, causing the other to shriek and smack him.

But good things don't last forever. It eventually got late, too late to stay at the pub any longer. The four men staggered out, even Bakura having gotten tipsy by this time. The couples bade each other farewell and parted their separate ways, Yami's arm slung over Seto's shoulders (Seto being the more sober one). They arrived at the game shop, where they parted ways on the doorstep.

"…see you tomorrow?" Yami asked hopefully. Seto shook his head sullenly.

"I have too much work. Perhaps… Friday?" the brunette asked.

Yami hesitated, then nodded. "I think I can do that," he replied. "Good night…" There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, not sure what to do. And then Seto grabbed Yami, not forcefully, but enough to pull him into a quick kiss. It only lasted a second, but they felt that it had been forever when they broke apart. "That's more like it," the spiky-haired teen said a bit breathlessly. "Bye." He let himself into the darkened shop and quickly closed the door, leaning against the other side and trying to get a hold of his racing heart.

Seto stood on the other side, not quite sure what had just transpired. All he knew was that he was in for a splitting headache tomorrow. He shook his head and started toward the car he had called to the place before leaving the bar. This was going to be an interesting relationship…

**

* * *

Me: So! A short chapter. I liked it, though. Bakura's story. w**

**Bakura: I am quite a good storyteller, if I do say so myself.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Don't get a swelled head. .**

**Malik: -pops out of nowhere- R&R! :D**


End file.
